Semilla
by DaeikoSou
Summary: En un pequeño momento familiar, la hija pregunta a sus padres como se enamoraron.


**Disclaimer:** Danran ronpa no me pertenece.

 **Pareja:** Souda y Sonia (Sounia)

 **Advertencias:** posible Ooc (Fuera de personaje), mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), un poco cursi, intento de comedia, narración de dudosa calidad, un tanto cliclé, escenas sexuales no tan explícitas.

 **Aclaraciones:** Incluso, aunque no estén en el mismo documento, el fanfic "Cambios" que publiqué de esta pareja, tiene cierta relación del tema principal aquí.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **Semilla**

* * *

—Papá, ¿cómo se enamoraron tú y mamá? —Preguntó la niña inocente quien se encontraba en la sala dibujando sobre la mesa y sentada en el tapete del piso, pero dejó los lápices sobre la mesa y observó a su padre, Kazuichi, quien la acompañaba sentado en el sofá, cambiando los canales en la TV, y se mostró un poco sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta que su hija de seis años había formulado.

—Bueno, es una larga historia, pero en resumen, tu madre y yo nos enamoramos a primera vista —Explicó el hombre mostrando convencimiento propio de sus palabras y con una gran sonrisa. La pequeña lo miró con ojos brillosos, mostrándose emocionada por aquéllas palabras.

—Deja de decirles mentiras a nuestra hija —En ese momento, una tercera voz apareció en la sala, no se trataba de nadie más que de Sonia, la madre de la curiosa niña y esposa del presunto mentiroso, quien se mostró muy nervioso por la presencia de su conyugue, él sólo quería verse genial ante su hija.

—¿Mi padre ha mentido? —Preguntó la menor, quien era la viva imagen de Sonia, mientras Kazuichi seguía mostrando señales de nerviosismo.

—Por supuesto que sí, tu padre era mi acosador personal, yo siempre lo evitaba —Explicó Sonia con una mirada y tono de voz serio.

—¡Eso no es nada genial padre! —La niña observó a su padre muy molesta por la mentira.

—¡Pero al final Sonia fue quien dijo que me amaba, me beso e incluso…! —En ese momento en el que un llorón Kazuichi intentó defenderse con palabras ciertas, la boca del hombre fue tapada por las manos de su esposa, quien se encontraba detrás del sillón dónde él se encontraba sentado.

—No tienes por qué hablar de más, _querido_ —Manifestó Sonia tranquilamente con un tono de voz totalmente amenazante, él sabía que cuando lo llamaba "querido" tenía que tener cuidado con sus palabras.

—Pero mamá, ¿entonces cómo te enamoraste de mi papá? —La niña preguntó, sentada en el mismo lugar, ignorando el hecho de que su padre era forzado a cerrar la boca.

—Oh, bueno, después de tantas insistencias decidí decirle que si —Respondió la madre con una sonrisa quitándole las manos a Kazuichi, quien por fin pudo respirar con normalidad—. Es una broma —Manifestó riéndose tiernamente—. La verdad es, Kazuichi siempre estuvo allí para mí, pero yo no lo veía como algo más que una molestia, como dije anteriormente, un acosador. Pero después de la gran cantidad de cosas que pasamos, a la final lo reconocí como mi amigo. Empezamos a conocernos más, hasta que de una manera inesperada llegó a mi corazón —Mientras Sonia narraba, tanto Kazuichi como la pequeña los miraba con ojos brillosos, emocionándose por las palabras de Sonia— Sayumi, tu padre pasó por muchas hostilidades de mi parte, aunque yo antes de poder aceptarlo, también pasé por muchas dificultades; lo nuestro no fue fácil, existen tantas cosas y detalles que no puedo simplificar, las cuales me hicieron enamorar por completo de Kazuichi —Manifestó Sonia en un tono de voz tierno, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de su familia sobre ella, se sonrojó, le impresionaba que aún, después de todo, siguiera teniendo tales reacciones.

—¡Sonia siempre has sido tan asombrosa! —Alagó su esposo.

—Si mi madre es asombrosa, tuvo que soportar por mucho tiempo a un acosador como mi padre —Manifestó la pequeña haciendo ver a Kazuichi como un perdedor—; ¡Pero mi padre fue tan impresionante que logró enamorar a mi madre! —Exclamó eso último con ojos brillosos e inocentes, ambos padres rieron juntos—, ¡Incluso logró que mi madre se le confesara primero!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Opuso Sonia muy avergonzada.

—Sonia, pude haber dicho muchas cosas fantasiosas antes, pero esa es la verdad —Afirmó Kazuichi— Además, dijiste que no debemos mentirle a Sayumi —Manifestó como todo un padre responsable que ataca las ordenes de su esposa, aunque la mayor razón era porque esta vez era en contra de ella. Sonia no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la verdad— ¡Y así es, pasó mucho tiempo para darnos cuenta de que éramos el uno para el otro! Aunque yo siempre lo supe —Dijo muy confiado con una gran sonrisa.

—Su historia de amor es más emocionante de lo que creí —Manifestó Sayumi, admirando el "difícil" camino que llevó sembrar la semilla de amor entre sus padres, quienes, se impresionaron por las palabras de su hija.

Ellos esperaban a que quizá a su hija Sayumi le gustara más oír sobre una historia de amor correspondido desde un inicio, totalmente romántico. Pero al ver lo mucho que le había gustado su resumida historia de amor que comenzó con un Kazuichi siendo ignorando totalmente por Sonia, quien tras varios años fue quien declaró su amor al mecánico, sintieron que su hija, el fruto de su amor, era un peculiar y lindo caso.

—¡Ow, ven con papá! —Kazuichi enseguida se levantó y cargó a su hija jugando con ella "a volar", Sayumi se rio, siempre le había gustado que su padre la cargara de esa manera, mientras que su madre siempre preocupada, le decía que tuviesen cuidado.

Sayumi era muy feliz con su familia, amaba a sus padres, y los admiraba por igual, cada cosa que aprendía con ellos le parecía muy emocionante. Kazuichi y Sonia a pesar de que su anteriormente complicada relación, se encontraban ahora felizmente formando su propia familia.

Sonia se encontraba leyendo sobre la cama, sintió como su esposo entraba en la habitación, después de leerle a su hija para dormir, solían turnarse cada noche, a la pequeña le gustaba que sus padres le leyeran antes de dormir, aunque más le gustaba cuando ambos estaban allí, era muy gracioso como ambos intentaban crear una historia en conjunto.

—Luces cansado —Manifestó Sonia al ver a su esposo.

—Ah, no es nada —Respondió Kazuichi para no preocuparla, acostándose a su lado.

—Ven —Le ordenó Sonia luego de colocar el libro que leía sobre su mesa de noche. El chico obedeció y se recostó sobre el pecho de Sonia, ésta empezó a acariciar los cabellos de su esposo (el cual había regresado a su color natural, negro, aunque no había perdido la costumbre de mantenerlo desordenado y algo largo), Kazuichi se encontraba relajado, mientras se apegaba más a ella abrazándola— Sayumi es impresionante.

—Sí, se parece mucho a ti con esos ojos brillosos cuando algo le gusta —Le respondió sonriendo.

—No sólo se parece a mí, también tiene rasgos tuyos —Manifestó sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos—. El otro día la vi arreglando su bicicleta, podría habértelo dicho a ti, pero ella misma lo logró y se mostró muy entusiasmada.

—¿La viste y no me dijiste? ¡Pudo haberse lastimado! —Le dijo en un tono algo regañón y preocupado.

—Pero no lo hizo, siento que es bueno dejar que ella misma haga sus cosas. Además es más peligroso cuando la haces volar, el día que se caiga lo vas a lamentar —Kazuichi tembló al oír aquéllas palabras amenazantes manifestadas por su esposa—. La curiosidad de Sayumi me hizo recordar muchas cosas hoy —Declaró la hermosa madre—. Para ser sincera, sigue siendo impresionante que hayas logrado que me enamorara de ti, es decir, nunca imaginé que me casaría contigo —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Kazuichi levantó su rostro para poder mirarla de frente, colocando su mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola.

—Sé que en un principio era una persona muy insistente y molesta para ti, pero después que empecé a madurar, te vi de una manera totalmente diferente, menos obsesiva, porque de verdad estaba enamorado de ti, y cada día, haces que me enamore aún más. Eres impresionante, Sonia.

Su esposa lo miró con esos ojos brillosos llenos de ilusión y felicidad, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sonia colocó su mano sobre la de Kazuichi la cual se encontraba sobre su mejilla aún.

—Haces que mi corazón palpite muy rápido, ¿lo sabes? Eres aún más impresionante —Le dijo sonriendo, provocando que el chico se sonrojase. No importaba cuantos años ya llevaran casados, acostumbrados plenamente a la presencia del otro, seguían sintiendo aquéllos cosquilleos y deseos de estar juntos.

Kazuichi se acercó a los labios de su esposa, mientras se besaban, la intensidad brotaba cada vez más, el chico empezó a besar el cuello de ella mientras ésta lo acariciaba y se dejaba llevar por él. Pronto Sonia terminó arriba de él y se quitó su lindo camisón rosado, ella siempre había sido muy activa sexualmente; Kazuichi no dejaba de sorprenderse y quedarse deleitado ante la belleza de su esposa, y a ella le gustaba eso, nunca le preocupó tanto ser observada, incluso le parecía molesto cuando era más joven, pero cuando se enamoró ese punto de vista cambió, queriendo que los ojos de su chico sólo la miraran a ella, por lo que solía seducirlo de una manera sexual intencional, y a veces, sólo por castigarlo, lo dejaba con ganas. Kazuichi no tardó en tomar el control de la situación y colocarla nuevamente debajo de él, quitándose su camisa y el resto de su ropa de dormir, dejándose ambos llevar por la pasión.

—Tengo algo que decirte —Articuló Sonia mientras su esposo besaba su estómago de abajo hacia arriba.

—¿Qué es tan importante como para decirlo ahora? —Preguntó llegando hasta su cuello, besándolo.

—Estoy embarazada —Declaró. Kazuichi enseguida levantó su rostro y la miró, con aquélla sonrisa y ojos sinceros, éste sonrió ampliamente por la noticia, es decir ¡pronto tendrían otro miembro en la familia! _Su_ familia, la que _ambos_ habían formado.

—¡Eso me hace muy feliz! —Enseguida Kazuichi la besó en su frente, de verdad jamás pensó que podría llegar a conocer tal felicidad. Después de la gran noticia, Sonia retornó lo que hacían y tomó el control de la situación nuevamente. Sonia sintió también de aquélla felicidad, ella en un principio pensó que una familia no era nada más que una responsabilidad, como una princesa que debía dejar herederos, pero ahora podía vivirlo claramente, aquélla felicidad, aquélla esperanza, aquélla semilla de amor que plantaron y regaron con mucho esfuerzo entre ambos. Después de una larga noche, ambos durmieron abrazados.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Uff! Por fin he terminado, este One-shot lo tenía listo desde hace como una semana, pero pasó como po ediciones, como dije anteriormente en las aclaraciones el one-shot "cambios" que publiqué hace unos días contiene ciertos puntos acerca de "como se enamoraron" Sonia y Kazuichi, aunque claro, sólo un poco, existieron diversos factores que los llevaron a terminar casándose y todo está en mi cabeza jaja xD quizá luego publique más sobre este hermoso amor (es que es mi otp de este fandom XD) si has llegado hasta aquí espero les haya gustado, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego~


End file.
